Sabrina Berry (DW)
|family = Grace Berry |friends = Flake Robbie Jessica Carlos |rivals = Drake Casco |romances = |portrayedby = Brooke Hyland |theme = O.D.D - Hey Violet |firstappearance = Issue 2 |lastappearance = |created_by = AmazingPurry}} Sabrina, sometimes referred to as Sabby, is a character introduced in Issue 2 of Dead Weight. She is the younger sister to Grace and a member of Flake's camp. Background Post Apocalypse During the initial stages of the outbreak, Sabrina found refuge in a camp brought together by Flake with her sister, Grace. They stayed there and over time she became a friend of Flake's, often going out to find food and supplies with her sister. Killed Victims *Drake Casco *Mark Yaz *Several of the undead Personality Sabrina is the stark opposite of her sister. Although she still has sharp wit, which she probably learnt from her sister, she can be aggressive and overthink things as well as act rationally and seem off putting to people who try and talk to her. She can lash out and sulk when things don't go her way. Despite this, she can be seen to display some signs of affection, although she doesn't like to show this side of herself to most likely anyone ''with expections to her sister. Relationships Grace Considering they're sisters, Sabrina and Grace have a very close bond which lasts into the end of humanity. Although Sabrina's sulking exterior prevents Grace from socializing from her most of the time, the sisters care deeply for eachother and are able to bond, mostly when alone. Flake Drake Sabrina and Drake weren't seen talking that often but it's shown that Sabrina didn't really like Drake. Sabrina mentions to Grace that Drake doesn't like her. After Drake refuses to let in Grace and her group as the horde closed in, Sabrina took it upon herself to deal with him. Before his death, he admitted to a somewhat hatred towards Sabrina and her sister, Grace. This, along with attacking Sabrina, is what ultimately killed him. Drake didn't believe that Sabrina had the guts to pull the trigger but in the end she is what killed him. In the immediate aftermath of his death, Sabrina showed regret and panic with her decision, Sabrina keeps the murder of Drake a secret with only one other person, Carlos, knowing. Robbie Upon first meeting, Sabrina seemed aggressive, although Robbie had high hopes about his new allies and they seem to have developed a mutual respect and trust in each other, when they first spoke he tried to get to know her, although Sabrina showed her cold, unsociable side pretty fast. Robbie appeared to break her shell pretty easily, but not for long. Jessica Mark Initially, Mark tried to be Sabrina's friend when they lived at Flake's established community. However, after the destruction of that camp and the loss of every member of his family Mark became progressively more sinister. After Mark causes a car crash and escapes into the woods, Sabrina follows him to track him down. After discovering his dead body, Sabrina seems to show remorse and sadness towards him, showing she may not have wanted him to die. Carlos Carlos and Sabrina weren't seem interacting much until near the horde's attack on the camp, Carlos and Sabrina waited at the gate for the return of the group that went to rescue Abreham. When the dead appeared at the gates, Carlos pulled back Sabrina to save her from being grabbed. Carlos also witnessed Sabrina shooting and killing Drake, which locked him into a secret that Sabrina asked him not to tell. This secret may have brought them closer together, Carlos is shown to have great care for Sabrina and seems really fond of her. Tanya Trivia * * * Category: Dead Weight Characters Category: Characters